It is known from the prior art to use joining methods in the production of exhaust gas systems. In particular, the components of an exhaust gas system are arranged in a joining device and connected to one another.
The common joining methods are welding and soldering. In this context, by way of example DE 10 2011 106 801 A1, DE 10 2004 038 099 A1 and DE 10 2012 000 439 A1 disclose induction soldering devices that make it possible to join components of an exhaust gas system.
Altogether, in light of the high cost pressure in the production of exhaust gas systems, the requirement is to provide the joining devices and also the methods for producing exhaust gas systems as efficiently as possible. This applies on the one hand with regards to the time that is required in order to produce an exhaust gas system, more precisely, in order to join the components of an exhaust gas system. This time is to be as short as possible. On the other hand, the devices and methods are to involve investment costs and operating costs that are as low as possible. In this context, joining devices are to be constructed in a simple manner but they are simultaneously to be suitable for producing as many variants of an exhaust gas system as possible.
There is therefore a need to further improve known joining devices and methods for producing exhaust gas systems. In particular, a joining device and a method are to be provided that are improved with regards to the above-mentioned efficiency criteria.